narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resshō Kuroi
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:20" | colspan="2" style="width:225.75pt;border:solid #AAAAAA 1.0pt; border-top:none;mso-border-top-alt:solid #AAAAAA .75pt;mso-border-alt:solid #AAAAAA .75pt; background:#F2F2F2;padding:0cm 0cm 0cm 0cm" valign="top" width="301"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:21" | colspan="2" style="width:225.75pt;border:solid #AAAAAA 1.0pt; border-top:none;mso-border-top-alt:solid #AAAAAA .75pt;mso-border-alt:solid #AAAAAA .75pt; background:#F2F2F2;padding:0cm 0cm 0cm 0cm" valign="top" width="301"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:22;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | colspan="2" style="width:225.75pt;border:solid #AAAAAA 1.0pt; border-top:none;mso-border-top-alt:solid #AAAAAA .75pt;mso-border-alt:solid #AAAAAA .75pt; background:#F2F2F2;padding:0cm 0cm 0cm 0cm" valign="top" width="301"| |} |} Resshō Kuroi (裂傷 暗い) is a Genin ranked ninja from Kirigakure. His skills lie in his swordplay and his precise chakra control. His sole duty is to his village. Resshō strives to be the apprentice of '''Hayate Hōzuki '''because he view's him as a hero. Appearance Resshō is a lean, medium height ninja. He has spikey brown hair that is rarely seen due to his translucent, navy blue cowl that obscures most of his face but not his vision. The cowl is connected to his long dark black cloak with a silver lining inside that he is rarely seen without. The cloak conceals his arms and legs giving him a light skin colour but it does not conceal his sword 'voids bane' which appears as a slab of metal hanging from his back. During his missions he wears a mask that has red and blue waves rushing across it as well as two slashes running parallel from left to right down it. He uses the fact that he looks defenceless to draw out bandits and keep the highways clear and safe for travellers. In its stored state, voids bane appears as a large metal slab hovering just beyond Resshō’s back. However when pulled out as a sword can appear as any type of sword but normally has a barbed end or multiple jagged blades attached to a stem. The sword has glowing, light blue Kanji symbols that vary between uses which his teammates believe represents his purity of only putting his friends and village before himself. When Resshō getting ready his lightning chakra may start infusing in the blade, giving off sparks. Personality Resshō is a kind young man that is generally cheerful and tries to make peoples lives easier, he will often help the elderly and weak however, he will hardly speak due to being shy (something which Amaya has tried to drill out of him through the use of making him do all the talking during missions). However others view him as a pushover because he will always do what he is told and so people will often try to take advantage of him. As a child he was bullied by his father and other children, which caused him to believe he is less important and worth less than others so always refers to the with respect. This also brought about trust issues and his inability to speak about his emotions. He tends to spend alot of time by himself during which he will, train, meditate or try to become better at whatever he is required to do. He strives to be the strongest Ninja to protect the people of the Village partially to prove himself but mostly because he cares about them. He achieves this not through physical might but instead with stratiegy, stealth, skill and deception. He enjoys puzzles and likes to test himself and others especially those he thinks are better than him. This relates to his inquisitive side which causes him to always ask questions and be absolutely sure about everything. He tries to learn for and from everything including geography, culture and tactics of Kirigakure and other villages both big and small that way he is prepared for anything. He is noted to retain everthing he learns and due to this he has a vast knowledge and an eidetic memory allowing him to learn at remarkable rates then hold all that information. This is very different for jutsu however as he forgets the specific hand signs required to perform new Jutsu which has led to a slow increase in his jutsu count. People believe he must have a dark side but it has only appeared once; when his mother died. During the rage he used an unknown void ability that caused a storm centerd around his sword and destroyed a street but stopped the rage shortly afterwards, before blacking out. Because of this he has been baned from using his sword inside of the village. History Resshō was named after his father’s sword Kuroi Resshō (暗い 裂傷 Dark laceration) which is the style of which it kills by. Resshō grew up in Kirigakure with his mother, father and grandmother. As a child he was teased by the other children and his father bullied him for all his problems because he was physically weaker than them. Because people treated him badly he began to believe that he was insignificant and others were better than him so he decided his role in life was to help them and the people of the village. During the academy he learned that with his speed and agility he was fairly good as a ninja and with a light sword could win battles however, he was still looked down on because he could not perform ninjutsu effectively and had no genjutsu. His dream as a swordsmen is to join the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist especially under the apprenticeship of Hayate Hōzuki because he had to train long and hard to join. When he was seven, on day while he was at the academy the village was attacked and his grandmother was killed. During the chase to capture the fleeing ninja his father was also K.I.A. This led to Resshō wanting to protect and help his friends, colleagues, family and village. After graduating he spent all the money he had saved and brought himself a newer and better sword and began training with it and serving the village with all the energy he had. This ranged from simple tasks such as helping the elderly with their shopping to protecting those who travelled around the land of water. After months of missions and training he was sent on an A-ranked mission during which his sword broke. Having forgotten many of his ninjutsu, he required rescuing and only barely survived the encounter. Upon the destruction of his sword he decided he needed a sword that would never break. He left the village and headed immediately for the Takumi village, he however did not find a sword that suited him and instead brought one to aid him on his search. During his travels to find a sword his mother died during another assault on the village and finally after searching he found an ore called void mineral which he used to make a new sword before returning to the village only to find his mother dead. After this he went into and uncontrollable rage that destroyed an entire street with an unknown void jutsu that was only stoped when he ran out of chakra and blacked out. Upon awakening he vowed never to leave again so he could always protect the people of the village unless he was under orders for a mission. He was placed in a Hunter-nin team by the Mizukage with Amaya as the leader in order to help his chakra control and to keep the secrets of the village safe. His team mates Kasumi and Daiki often joke about him but Daiki treats him as if he was his little brother and so when not on missions willhelp him out with training. After many missions of different ranks with his team he finally believes he is ready to join the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Abilites Nature Affinities Resshō and his father were both born with two natural affinities but are not capable of learning any others. Using his water affinity Resshō can control his hidden mist jutsu to a certain extent and can mix it with his sword forming the metalic mist which allows him to reassemble the sword anywhere within the mist. His lightning affinity is not used very often but is mixed with his sword while defending alloying him to zap his enemies when they strike. Using the water and lightning affinities Resshō has been able to precisely mix them and perform a steam Jutsu despite hot having fire or steam/scorch releases. It is known as the Geyser Charge Jutsu which allows him to stop enemies from chasing him and to hold off enemies so it is primarily used for defense. Void Style Using his sword Resshō has invented a new technique called Void Style. Using this he can transport himself and nearby objects into his personal section within the void or use parts of it as weapons. He originally used this for meditation but figured that it can be used in battle to wreak havoc on ones mind and take away their control because things are different in the void. Unless one has trained within it, the void has devestating effects on oneself from seemingly random losses of control over their own thought processors to having the physics of controling a paticular ability while inside it. This can stop someones control over water, earth ect or their own body and senses. It can also be used as a steath method as traveling around inside of it produces no noise allowing Resshō to easly sneak up on the most attentive people. However with this great power comes greater consequnces. Using it for battle for even a few minutes drains chakra rapidly and the longer one is exposed the worse the conditions get even becoming permanent. Kenjutsu Resshō’s main ability lies within his Kenjutsu. He has trained in swordplay even since before his graduation and has spent time finding and making the blade that is perfectly suited to him. He is fast and would rather disarm and wound his enemies that straight out kill them, he will however kill en masse to save the lives of those that are from the land of water. He also can mix his lightning chakra with his sword so when someone is blocking he can electrocute them and cause them to drop their guard or let go of their weapon. He is highly skilled at deception and so can falsely attack before instantly changing direction catching people off guard. Ninjutsu Although Resshō trained for years in the academy with the intention of learning power jutsus he instead had little to do with them after graduating. He however retains the Water Clone jutsu, Hidden Mist Technique and his own special Geyser Charge and Metalic Mist Jutsus. Other Skills He has other skills including the silent killing and other trainning in stealth earning the nickname Shade of the Mist. He has also been trying to develop a Juinjutsu technique that increases his speed and power without any major draw backs but it has so far led to nothing of interest. As a member of team 16 with Amaya as the team leader his chakra control verges on perfect. Trivia Resshōs favourite foods are chocolate, mushrooms and water while his least favourites are brussel sprouts and coffee. His favourite words are loyalty, honour and knowledge while his least favourites are betrayal and Ignorance. His hobbies include training with his sword, helping the elderly, teaching the young, clearing roads and highways of bandits and serving his country while he hates not having anything to do or being to tired to do anything. He wishes only to fight his father.